Such a cooking appliance comprises a cooking chamber comprising in known manner a bottom wall in the lower part and a top wall in the upper part
A gas cooking appliance is equipped with a gas burner disposed under the bottom wall of the cooking chamber in order to obtain a rise in temperature in that cooking chamber, and to cook the food placed in that heated cooking chamber.
Gas cooking ovens are known, as described in the document FR 0 509 704, in which a flow of hot gas coming from a gas manifold is employed to cook food by convention and by radiation.
The flow of the burnt gases coming from the gas manifold is made through a double wall forming the cooking chamber.
The cooking chamber thus comprises, at the location of its side walls, a double wall opening into the lower part under the bottom wall of the cooking chamber, where the gas manifold is placed.
The burnt gases coming from the gas manifold rise along the space formed between the double wall of the cooking chamber and issue into the cooking chamber, by openings provided in the side walls, in the upper part, near the top wall.
The top wall guides the stream of burnt gases entering the interior of the cooking chamber and redirects that stream of burnt gases in a descending movement, into the lower part of the cooking chamber in order to cook the food by convection in particular.
The flow of the burnt gases enables regular and even cooking of the food to be obtained, without drying on account of the water vapor contained in the burnt gases.
This gas cooking oven however requires the creation of a double wall to enable the flow of the gases and the cooking by convection of the food.